For this type of apparatus and method, there is known a technique that highlights connected lines of respective captured images for a predetermined time when a monitor image of an area around a vehicle from a virtual viewpoint in an area above the vehicle is displayed for the first time after an input operation is given to an ignition switch. Such a technique is shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-33901, for example.
However, with that technique, end portions of the vehicle, on which occupant's mind should be concentrated the most, become less noticeable since the connected lines of the captured images are highlighted. Hence, visibility of the end portions of the vehicle is degraded.